365 Reptiles from Dinosaur Time
This book will be featuring 365 dinosaurs and other reptiles from the Late Triassic Period when the first true dinosaurs appeared to the Late Cretaceous Period before the dinosaurs' extinction. One species for every day of the year, and there's one reptile in February 29 of the leap year, Dimetrodon (It don't lived with dinosaurs but sometimes amongst dinosaurs as toys and in books and TV adaptations). These creatures were grouped into families and kinds like in these type of japanese books in ISBN: 9784065163276, 9784805441299 and 9784092173118. I've been hoping for any book publishers and designers to see and accept this idea. January Eoraptor.jpg|January 1 - Eoraptor lunensis Chindesaurus.png|January 2 Chindesaurus bryansmalli Herrerasaurus.jpg|January 3 - Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis Staurikosaurus.jpg|January 4 - Staurikosaurus pricei Liliensternus.jpg|January 5 - Liliensternus liliensterni Zupaysaurus.jpg|January 6 - Zupaysaurus rougieri Coelophysis.jpg|January 7 - Coelophysis bauri Dilophosaurus.jpg|January 8 - Dilophosaurus wetherilli Ceratosaurus.jpg|January 9 - Ceratosaurus nasicornis Elaphrosaurus.jpg|January 10 - Elaphrosaurus bambergi Masiakasaurus.jpg|January 11 - Masiakasaurus knopfleri Noasaurus.jpg|January 12 - Noasaurus leali Indosuchus.jpg|January 13 - Indosuchus raptorius Rugops.jpg|January 14 - Rugops primus Majungasaurus.jpg|January 15 - Majungasaurus crenatissimus Rajasaurus.jpg|January 16 - Rajasaurus narmadensis Carnotaurus.jpg|January 17 - Carnotaurus sastrei Abelisaurus.jpg|January 18 - Abelisaurus coahuilensis Cryolophosaurus.jpg|January 19 Cryolophosaurus ellioti Monolophosaurus.jpg|January 20 - Monolophosaurus jiangi Piatnitzkysaurus.jpg|January 21 - Piatnitzkysaurus floresi Eustreptospondylus.jpg|January 22 - Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis megalosaurus-reconstructions.jpg|January 23 - Megalosaurus bucklandii Torvosaurus.jpg|January 24 - Torvosaurus tanneri Afrovenator.jpg|January 25 - Afrovenator abakensis Baryonyx.jpg|January 26 - Baryonyx walkeri Suchomimus.jpg|January 27 - Suchomimus tenerensis Ichthyovenator.jpg|January 28 - Ichthyovenator laosensis Irritator.jpg|January 29 - Irritator challengeri Spinosaurus.jpg|January 30 - Spinosaurus aegyptiacus Gasosaurus.jpg|January 31 - Gasosaurus constructus February feb 1.jpg|February 1 - Altispinax dunkeri feb 2.jpg|February 2 - Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis feb 3.png|February 3 - Metriacanthosaurus parkeri feb 4.jpg|February 4 - Siamotyrannus isanensis feb 5.jpg|February 5 - Sinraptor dongi feb 6.gif|February 6 - Allosaurus fragilis feb 7.png|February 7 - Saurophaganax maximus feb 8.jpg|February 8 - Deltadromeus agilis feb 9.jpg|February 9 - Neovenator salerii Acrocanthosaurus 2.png|February 10 - Acrocanthosaurus atokensis feb 11.png|February 11 - Concavenator corcovatus feb 12.png|February 12 - Carcharodontosaurus saharicus feb 13.jpg|February 13 - Giganotosaurus carolinii feb 14.jpg|February 14 - Mapusaurus roseae feb 15.jpg|February 15 - Sciurumimus albersdoerferi feb 16.jpg|February 16 - Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis feb 17.jpg|February 17 - Australovenator wintonensis feb 18.jpg|February 18 - Megaraptor namunhuaiquii feb 19.jpg|February 19 - Ornitholestes hermanni feb 20.jpg|February 20 - Compsognathus longipes feb 21.jpg|February 21 - Sciurumimus albersdoerferi feb 22.jpg|February 22 - Guanlong wucaii feb 23.jpg|February 23 - Proceratosaurus bradleyi feb 24.png|February 24 - Yutyrannus huali feb 25.jpg|February 25 - Dilong paradoxus feb 26.jpg|February 26 - Eotyrannus lengi feb 27.jpg|February 27 - Stokesosaurus clevelandi feb 28.jpg|February 28 - Dryptosaurus aquilunguis feb 29.jpg|February 29 Leap Year - Dimetrodon (It's type species' limbatus.) March march 1.png|March 1 - Albertosaurus sarcophagus march 2.png|March 2 - Gorgosaurus libratus march 3.jpg|March 3 - Bistahieversor sealeyi march 4.jpg|March 4 - Daspletosaurus torosus march 5.jpg|March 5 - Lythronax argestes march 6.jpg|March 6 - Tarbosaurus bataar march 7.jpg|March 7 - Teratophoneus curriei march 8.jpg|March 8 - Tyrannosaurus rex march 9.jpg|March 9 - Alioramus remotus march 10.jpg|March 10 - Pelecanimimus polyodon march 11.jpg|March 11 - Deinocheirus mirificus march 12.png|March 12 - Archaeornithomimus asiaticus march 13.jpg|March 13 - Gallimimus bullatus march 14.jpg|March 14 - Ornithomimus velox march 15.jpg|March 15 - Struthiomimus altus march 16.jpg|March 16 - Falcarius utahensis march 17.jpg|March 17 - Beipiaosaurus inexpectus march 18.jpg|March 18 - Alxasaurus elesitaiensis march 19.png|March 19 - Nothronychus mckinleyi march 20.jpg|March 20 - Segnosaurus galbinensis march 21.jpg|March 21 - Therizinosaurus cheloniformis 18b7501285dc4818b4c52e3933a549c4.jpg|March 22 - Alvarezsaurus calvoi march 23.jpg|March 23 - Mononykus olecranus march 24.jpg|March 24 - Shuvuuia deserti march 25.jpg|March 25 - Incisivosaurus gauthieri march 26.jpg|March 26 - Caudipteryx zoui march 27.jpg|March 27 - Avimimus portentosus march 28.jpg|March 28 - Chirostenotes pergracilis march 29.jpg|March 29 - Gigantoraptor erlianensis march 30.jpg|March 30 - Citipati osmolskae march 31.jpg|March 31 - Oviraptor philoceratops April april 1.jpg|April 1 - Epidexipteryx hui april 2.jpg|March 2 - Scansoriopteryx heilmanni april 3.jpg|March 3 - Yi qi april 4.jpg|March 4 - Stenonychosaurus inequalis april 5.png|March 5 - Mei long april 6.jpg|March 6 - Austroraptor cabazai april 7.jpg|April 7 - Buitreraptor gonzalezorum april 8.jpg|April 8 - Unenlagia comahuensis april 9.png|April 9 - Hesperonychus elizabethae april 10.jpg|March 10 - Microraptor zhaoianus april 11.jpg|March 11 - Sinornithosaurus millenii april 12.jpg|March 12 - Bambiraptor feinbergi april 13.jpg|March 13 - Saurornitholestes langstoni april 14.jpg|March 14 - Velociraptor mongoliensis april 15.png|March 15 - Deinonychus antirrhopus april 16.png|March 16 - Dromaeosaurus albertensis april 17.png|March 17 - Utahraptor ostrommaysi april 18.jpg|April 18 - Anchiornis huxleyi april 19.jpg|April 19 - Archaeopteryx lithographica april 20.jpg|April 20 - Confuciusornis sanctus april 21.jpg|April 21 - Patagopteryx deferrariisi march 22.jpg|April 22 - Hesperornis regalis april 23.jpg|April 23 - Ichthyornis dispar april 24.jpg|April 24 - Panphagia protos april 25.jpg|April 25 - Thecodontosaurus antiquus april 26.jpg|April 26 - Unaysaurus tolentinoi april 27.jpg|April 27 - Plateosaurus engelhardti april 28.jpg|April 28 - Riojasaurus incertus april 29.jpg|April 29 - Glacialisaurus hammeri april 30.jpg|April 30 - Lufengosaurus huenei May The rest of the months are coming soon. I think. PS. Sorry I overwrote some of the pictures with the same jpeg name. June July August September October November December Category:Triassic animals Category:Jurassic animals Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Calendar Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Fossil Fighters Frontier animals Category:Bizzare Dinosaurs Category:Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside their World animals Category:Dr. Steve Hunters Dinosaurs Collection Category:365 Stories